The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum bailey known by the varietal name of Isabell. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Mrs. Christa Hofmann and is a selection from the inbreeding of "Dresdner Rubin" and selections of "Hannchen Ander," "Fritz Ander" and "Bruni" (commercialized in the United States as Glacier Crimson and U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,057).
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1981 in the VEB Saatzucht Zierpflanzen Dresden, German Democratic Republic, and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings over a two year-period for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been trial and field tested during the summers of 1987 and 1988. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using natural light and 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and 71.degree. F. vent temperature, has a response time of eight weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a four inch (10 cm) pot.